Life
by zefanyadw
Summary: Sungmin pikir hidupnya begitu susah dan menyebalkan. Namun saat ia bertemu Kyuhyun, Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa hidup adalah anugerah dari Tuhan yang harus selalu disyukuri, dan disaat yang bersamaan, ia menyadari kalau Kyuhyun adalah alasan mengapa ia mulai merasa hidupnya indah. KYUMIN / BOYS LOVE / TWOSHOOT! / CHAPTER 1 UP


Life.

.

KyuMin.

.

Length : TwoShoot.

.

Warning : BOYS LOVE, bahasa yang kasar, TYPO (S)

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar benci hidup. Sungguh, aku benar-benar benci kehidupan ku. Mungkin, kalian akan mengatakan bahwa hidup adalah anugerah dari Tuhan yang harus kita syukuri, namun bagi ku, tidak, tidak jika kehidupan ku terus seperti ini.

Mungkin aku akan dikatakan anak yang tidak tahu diri dan durhaka. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua, aku benci orang tua ku. Aku benci mereka.

Hidup ku susah. Sudah susah, setiap hari pula harus mendengar kedua orang tua ku bertengkar, dan setiap hari pula harus mengurusi adik ku yang masih kecil. Dan, adik ku itu tidak seperti orang normal biasanya, ia menderita autistik, yeah walau itu dia menderita autistik ringan. Jangan kalian pikir adik ku mengalami autis, autis dan autistik itu berbeda!

Hidup ku bertambah menjadi susah ketika di sekolah. Aku bukan anak yang terlalu pintar, matematika adalah kelemahan ku. Entahlah, semakin hari aku merasa semakin bodoh dalam pelajaran itu, padahal waktu SD sampai SMP aku lumayan bisa dalam pelajaran itu. Dan sekarang aku SMA tingkat 2, dan hanya bahasa inggris yang paling aku bisa. Makanya, seluruh teman kelas ku berusaha duduk di samping ku saat mata pelajaran bahasa inggris. Namun aku tidak akan memberitahu atau mengajakan mereka tentang bahasa inggris. Karna hanya mata pelajaran itu yang ku kuasai, masa bodoh jika mereka mengatakan aku sombong dan pelit. Lagipula, setiap aku meminta mereka mengajarkan ku mata pelajaran yang lain, mereka seperti orang tuli dan masa bodoh terhadap ku. Tapi... begitulah manusia. Aku wajar saja.

Saat ini jam 3 pagi, aku sedang membuka laptop ku untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberi _songsaenim_, kali ini adalah giliran ku di kelompok ku yang mengerjakan tugas.

Namun, satu masalah. Aku harus mencari bahannya dari internet, sementara di keluarga kami hanya ada 1 modem dan banyak kartu internet, hanya saja, tak ada kuota sama sekali dalam kartu ku. Dan hanya kuota dari kartu ayah ku yang tersisa.

Aku mengendap-endap menuju kamar ayah, ia tidur bersama ibu dan juga adik ku, aku mengambil ponsel ayah ku yang terletak di meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang mereka dengan pelan, setelah aku ambil aku langsung keluar dari kamar mereka dan kembali bergegas menuju laptop ku.

Setelah merasa semua pas, aku langsung mencari bahan-bahan di internet dan mengerjakan tugas. Namun, sekitar 30 menit kemudian, pintu kamar orang tua ku teerbuka dan keluarlah ibu ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sungmin?"

"Mengerjakan tugas."

"Bukankah kau sudah mengerjakannya kemarin?"

Aku menahan geram mendengar pertanyaan ibu ku. "Aku melanjutkan tugasnya."

Ibu ku berjalan mendekati ku. Dan, pasti matanya langsung tertuju pada modem yang sedang ku gunakan. "Itu milik ayah mu bukan?"

"Aku sedang melanjutkan tugas."

"Tidak, kau pasti bermain game online! Pasti saat ibu hendak datang kemarin kau langsung menghentikan gamenya!"

Ibu ku selalu begini. Selalu merusak suasana dan tak pernah percaya pada ku, itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku membencinya. "Aku benar-benar mengerjakan tugas," ucap ku menahan geram.

"Tapi itu milik ayah mu kan? Iya kan?" tanya ibu ku. "Aku sudah izin dengannya kemarin," bohong ku, karna memang sebenarnya aku mencurinya.

"Ibu akan laporkan pada ayah!" ancam ibu ku hendak berjalan ke kamarnya lagi, sudah jelas apa yang akan ia lakukan kelak.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MENGERJAKAN TUGAS, IBU!" teriak ku penuh emosi. Setelah ini, pasti ayah ku akan keluar, berteriak dan memarahi ku, ibu ku memarahi ku, dan pada akhirnya aku tidak akan mengerjakan tugas. Ya, aku sudah menebaknya.

"Pencuri!" bentak ayah ku keluar dari kamar dan langsung menarik modem yang sedang ku gunakan, membuka modem itu dan mengambil kartu miliknya.

"Brengsek! Kau mau aku memecahkan semuanya sekarang?! Mana ponsel ku?!" Ayah ku yang baru bangun tidur itu berteriak emosi, dan aku memberikan ponsel miliknya dengan kasar.

Ia mengambil laptop ku dan hendak membantingnya ke lantai. Aku menatapnya datar, pemandangan itu sudah biasa bagi ku.

"Brengsek kau, Sungmin!" bentak ayah ku sambil melemparkan laptop ku kembali pada ku. Lalu setelah itu kembali ke kamarnya.

Aku beralih menatap ibu ku. "Ibu puas?" tanya ku sambil tersenyum sinis. "Tugas ku masih banyak, ibu.." geram ku.

"Ibu tidak peduli. Kau menggunakan milik ayah mu, lagipula mana mungkin kau mengerjakan tugas, kau pasti bermain!"

"TAPI AKU BENAR-BENAR MENGERJAKAN TUGAS, IBU! KENAPA IBU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI?! KENAPA IBU SELALU MERUSAK SUASANA!" semuanya aku teriakkan. Masa bodoh sekarang sudah jam setengah 4 pagi. Aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar mengerjakan tugas, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya lagi, padahal hari ini tugas itu harus sudah selesai!

Ibu ku hanya diam dan menatap ku penuh selidik. "Akting mu bagus sekali, Sungmin-ah..."

"Astaga. Kenapa aku harus punya ibu seperti mu?!" tanya ku penuh emosi sambil menatap ibu ku dengan melotot. Aku benar-benar membencinya dan sekarang itu semua bertambah!

Ibu ku tidak peduli, ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan hanya menyisakan aku yang mulai menangis.

Menangisi hidup ku yang begitu susah ini. Terkadang, aku berpikir untuk mati. Jika tidak aku yang mati, maka lebih baik mereka yang mati. Mereka di sini adalah, mereka yang membuat hidup ku yang susah ini menjadi semakin susah.

Pikiran ku benar-benar sangat keterlaluan, egois, dan dangkal, kan?

Aku benar-benar benci. Ibu ku, dia orang yang katanya melahirkan ku, tapi tak pernah percaya pada ku. Saat aku mengatakan aku belajar dan benar-benar belajar, ia akan menuduh ku yang lain. Ia juga penuntut dan tak pernah puas dalam segala hal. Tahun lalu aku mendapatkan ranking 2 di kelas, namun ia menuntut aku harus menjadi yang pertama dan mengatakan, nomor 2 tak akan pernah dipandang orang, yang dipandang adalah menjadi nomor 1.

Ia tak pernah mendukung ku sekali pun. Tak pernah. Ia tak pernah mengajari ku, aku ingat terakhir kali ia mengajari ku adalah saat aku SD kelas 2. Walau sekarang aku sudah SMA dan harusnya bisa belajar sendiri, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mengerti dengan ibu ku. Aku bukan seperti anak-anak lain yang mengikuti bimbingan belajar, aku belajar sendiri dan aku mendapatkan hasilnya. Tapi, ibu ku tak pernah puas dan selalu meminta lagi dan lagi. Ia mengatakan itu demi masa depan ku, aku yang menikmati masa depan ku.

Dan lagi, aku tidak seperti teman laki-laki ku yang lainnya. Di saat mereka pergi ke luar untuk melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya di lakukan laki-laki, aku hanya pulang ke rumah dan berpura-pura menutup telinga ku dari semua cemoohan mereka. Karna ibu ku selalu melarang ku mengikuti pergaulan bebas. Dan aku tak pernah melakukannya, karna aku juga tidak tertarik.

Setelah 1 jam berdiam diri di sofa dan meratapi tugas, aku memilih untuk pergi dari rumah, aku memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah hari ini dan akan pulang sekitar jam 8 pagi nanti, karna jam 8 pagi rumah ku akan kosong karna ibu ku bekerja dan ayah ku mengantar adik ku sekolah. Masa bodoh aku akan dimarahi lagi, dan masa bodoh dengan tugas ku.

Sekarang sudah pukul setengah lima pagi, dan jalanan di sekitar rumah ku masih gelap. Dan rumah-rumah yang ada di dekat rumah ku adalah kontrakan yang memanjang, jadi ada sebuah tangga panjang, dan aku sedang menuruni tangga itu sekarang.

Samar-samar aku mendengar petikan gitar dari bawah sana, dan aku mempercepat langkah ku untuk menuruni tangga. Saat aku sudah berada di ujung tangga, aku memilih seseorang yang sedang memainkan gitar, dengan perlahan aku mendekati orang itu, sontak orang itu menoleh pada ku.

Seorang lelaki muda, ku rasa ia seumuran dengan ku. Ia tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Ah.. apa suara gitar ku menganggu mu? Maaf.." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, terlihat merasa sangat bersalah dan kikuk di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak apa-apa.." jawab ku yang merasa tidak enak.

Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi lalu pergi. Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan nanar, aku ingin menghentikkan langkahnya dan mengatakan padanya untuk tetap di sini tapi aku tidak bisa. Ia hanya orang asing yang tak ku kenali. Lagipula, aku ingin menghentikan orang itu karna aku butuh teman bicara saat ini.

Dan.. pada akhirnya aku memilih duduk di bebatuan yang tadi diduduki oleh lelaki itu.

"Hai."

Aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh ketika aku mendengar suara itu. Sekarang di sebelah ku sudah ada lelaki yang sudah pergi itu, ia tersenyum kikuk melihat ekspresi kaget ku.

"H-Hai." Jawab ku.

"Apa aku membuat mu kaget?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sa-Sangat."

"Maaf.."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kiku. Lelaki ini sudah 2 kali meminta maaf pada ku.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, kau siapa?" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku? Aku Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, semenjak itu pula Sungmin setiap pukul setengah empat pagi selalu diam-diam pergi dari rumah untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang asik diajak bicara, ia selalu berbicara yang penting-penting saja, tak pernah menanyakan sesuatu yang mendalam tentang Sungmin, juga Kyuhyun tak pernah berbicara yang aneh-aneh.

Kadang ada saat di mana Kyuhyun diam dan Sungmin juga diam karna bingung untuk membicarakan apa, namun pasti salah satu dari mereka akan membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Kyuhyun.. kau tidak sekolah? Kau selalu bangun pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.." pertanyaan Sungmin membuat mimik wajah Kyuhyun sedikit berubah. Namun detik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku memang tidak sekolah."

"Hah?" tanya Sungmin berusaha memastikan apa yang ia dengar barusan tidak salah.

"Aku memang tidak sekolah, Sungmin-ah.." ulang Kyuhyun.

"Lalu.. kau.."

"Aku _home schooling_. Walau ada kata '_school_' namun aku merasa aku tidak sekolah. Rasanya benar-benar membosankan, aku jadi tidak semangat," jelas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin akhirnya mengerti.

"Lalu.. kenapa tidak ke sekolah umum saja? _Home Schooling_ kan menghabiskan banyak biaya."

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, ibu ku mengatakan aku lebih baik _Home Schooling_."

"Kau pasti orang kaya..." gumam Sungmin namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak kaya sama sekali, Sungmin-ah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Setidaknya, hidup mu pasti lebih baik dari hidup ku," gerutu Sungmin ketika mengingat kehidupannya. Termasuk juga keluarganya.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. "Hidup mu... jelas hidup mu jauh lebih baik dari hidup ku.. Sungmin."

.

.

.

Hari-hari semakin berlalu. Dan bulan ini Sungmin akan menjalani ujian akhir semester. Dan Sungmin tak pernah absen untuk menemui Kyuhyun di pagi hari, karna ternyata Kyuhyun jago dalam pelajaran matematika. Jadi, kadang mereka suka belajar bersama. Walau ditemani cahaya gelap, Sungmin kadang-kadang membawa senter untuk menerangi pandangan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin berpikir.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kau.. memang tidak bisa bertemu dengan ku selain di pagi hari? Jujur saja.. kadang aku merasa mengantuk di sekolah karna bangun terlalu pagi."

Perkataan Sungmin membuat mimik wajah Kyuhyun berubah total. Lelaki itu nampak berpikir, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun, dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Kalau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ah."

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Kyuhyun.. kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin sedikit khawatir.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, wajahnya dingin. Ia pergi dan tak mempedulikan ucapan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tetap pergi dan tak menoleh sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." lirih Sungmin.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin ketahuan oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika ingin pergi menemui Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. ternyata benar kau sering pergi pagi-pagi!" bentak ayah Sungmin sambil menuding Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ekspresi Sungmin datar. Ia sudah biasa dimarahi oleh kedua orang tuanya, jadi, ia pintar mengendalikan wajahnya.

"Kau pergi untuk apa, Sungmin?!" kini sang ibu yang bertanya dengan suara yang tidak pelan.

"Aku bertemu seseorang." Jawab Sungmin mengakui.

"Siapa? Untuk apa? Ah.. kau bermain wanita?!"

"Aku menemui seseorang yang baik. Ia mengajari aku matematika, setidaknya dia seseorang yang tak pernah membentak pada ku dan terus saja menaruh curiga pada ku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin pergi menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar. Setelah itu, Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Kyuhyun..." lirih Sungmin, air matanya mengalir entah karna apa.

Hanya saja, ia merasa sedih dan khawatir. Ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun hari ini, apalagi kemarin ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun meninggalkannya kemarin.

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun, adalah alasan kedua Sungmin menangis, setelah alasan pertama adalah, kehidupannya sendiri.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menjadi orang yang penting di hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, sekitar pukul 4 sore saat Sungmin habis selesai mandi. Ibunya mengatakan ada seseorang yang menunggunya di depan, katanya seorang teman.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, Sungmin keluar dan menemukan Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan rumahnya dengan sebuah sepeda. "Hai!" sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Kyuhyun berpakaian santai, dan lagi... ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun tanpa kegelapan. Jadi, ia bisa melihat kulit putih Kyuhyun yang menghiasi wajahnya, beberapa kerutan dan jerawat, hidung mancung Kyuhyun, dan juga bibirnya. Sungmin bisa melihat semuanya, tubuh Kyuhyun tinggi, lebih tinggi darinya.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun agar semakin jelas melihat rupa pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum karna bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin pikir, ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kau tidak perlu seintens itu melihat ku, Sungmin-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangganya. Membuat Sungmin tersadar dari rasa kagumnya, lalu memukul bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Baiklah, maaf. Jadi, apa kau mau pergi bersama ku?" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dan sepedanya.

"Tunggu... bukankah kau tidak bisa menemui ku selain di pagi hari?"

"Siapa bilang tidak bisa?"

"Lalu kemarin..."

"Kemarin aku hanya sedang memikirkannya. Sudah, ayo kita pergi." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu memegang sepedanya, karna mereka akan menuruni tangga panjang yang akan menjadi sarana satu-satunya bagi mereka agar sampai ke bawah.

"Tunggu... kau tahu rumah ku dari mana?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menuruni tangga menoleh ke belakang.

"Itu karna aku pernah mengikuti mu, Ming."

.

.

.

Sungmin menjalani ujian akhir semesternya dengan sukses. Apalagi ujian matematikanya, hasilnya tidak sempurna, namun Sungmin mendapat nilai 9 dan itu membuat Sungmin menjerit bahagia. Karna ini pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun Sungmin mendapat nilai 9 pada ujian matematikanya.

"Kyuhyun! Aku dapat nilai 9!" jerit Sungmin penuh bahagia saat ia keluar dari rumahnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh.

"Aku sering dapat nilai 10," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau kan pintar! Aku dapat nilai 9! Astaga! Kyuhyun! Terimakasih!" Sungmin berteriak kencang penuh bahagia. Persetan dengan tetangga yang mungkin akan terganggu dengan teriakannya, ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini!

"Berisik sekali..." suara yang sangat familiar itu membuat Sungmin berhenti berteriak dan langsung menoleh pada sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Maaf." Ucap Sungmin datar.

"Apa kau?" pertanyaan ibu Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Ya, kau. Apa kau yang membuatnya dapat nilai 9?"

Kyuhyun sedikit ragu-ragu menjawabnya karna wajah ibu Sungmin terlihat sangat dingin. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengajarinya beberapa, selebihnya itu semua usaha Sungmin sendiri."

"Begitu." Ucap ibu Sungmin sambil mengangguk paham. "Siapa nama mu?"

"Saya.. Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Lain kali... mampirlah ke rumah kami. Walau aku tahu rumah kami kecil, tapi mampirlah, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untuk mu."

"Ah... ya, saya lain kali akan mampir," jawab Kyuhyun segan.

"Dan kau Sungmin," Sungmin langsung tersentak. "Kau boleh sering-sering bermain dengannya, asal jangan pagi-pagi buta, kau bisa kurang tidur."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Nyonya Lee langsung masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ibu mu terlihat baik..." komentar Kyuhyun.

"Wow..." gumam Sungmin. "Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran karna tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin jadi berubah takjub.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu tidak? Tadi aku melihat ibu ku tersenyum tipis pada ku sebelum ia masuk."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sungmin. Dan siangnya, Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Sungmin untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Awalnya Sungmin menolak, namun Kyuhyun memaksa dan akhirnya sekarang mereka sudah berada di meja makan di rumah Kyuhyun, menunggu ibu Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur sana.

"Rumah mu besar sekali..." ucap Sungmin sambil menatap semua bagian yang ada di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Biasa kata mu? Rumah sebesar dan semewah ini tidak bisa disebut biasa..."

"Oh? Kau sudah tiba?"

Keduanya langsung menoleh pada seorang gadis dengan pakaian santai yang sudah duduk di hadapan mereka. "Sudah, _nuna_." Jawab Kyuhyun. Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerti bahwa gadis cantik yang berada di hadapan mereka ini adalah _nuna_ Kyuhyun.

"Hai, aku Ahra. Kau Sungmin kan?" sapa sekaligus Ahra dengan sangat ramah, membuat Sungmin menjawab sapaannya dengan ramah juga. "Ya, aku Sungmin..."

"Selamat ulang tahun ya! Dan selamat tahun baru juga. Ini untuk mu..." ucap Ahra sambil memberikan sebuah kotak yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar pada Sungmin dengan cara mendorong kotak itu.

"A-Ah... apa ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Ahra bergantian.

"Itu kado dari ku. Kau harus menerimanya, tidak mau tahu." Jawab Ahra penuh tuntut. Karna Ahra tahu pasti Sungmin akan menolak kado darinya.

"Tapi..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Ahra bergantian. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya terkekeh. Dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Sudah terima saja, kau pasti akan menyukainya," ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Wah.. kalian semua sudah berkumpul ya? Maaf kalau ibu lama ya," ibu Kyuhyun datang sambil membawa sebuah panci yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar, lalu meletakkan panci itu di meja yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh pada ibu Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sungmin! Hari ini aku memasakkan sup rumpul laut khusus untuk mu. Aku harap kau menyukainya ya..." ucap Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum senang lalu mengelus kepala Sungmin penuh sayang.

"Jangan katakan ibu hanya memasak sup rumput laut..." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Memang ibu hanya masak sup rumput laut khusus untuk Sungmin. Makanan yang lain dimasak oleh pelayan seperti biasa," jawab Nyonya Cho sambil terkekeh.

"Sungmin?" panggil ibu Kyuhyun karna daritadi Sungmin hanya diam menatap sup rumput laut yang ia masak.

"Ah, ya?"

"Kenapa diam saja..."

"Tidak, hanya saja.. aku merasa sangat senang. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memasakkan ku sup rumput laut..." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya, Sungmin juga merasa sangat terharu karna ibu Kyuhyun memasakkannya sup rumput laut, padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Sementara ibunya sendiri... terakhir kali ibunya memasakkannya sup rumput laut adalah saat ia SMP kelas 2.

"Kalau begitu... seringlah datang kemari, aku akan memasakkan mu apa saja, termasuk sup rumput laut..."

"Terimakasih, eomonim. Terimakasih..."

Dan mereka berempat makan siang dengan penuh canda tawa. Sungmin benar-benar merasa sangat senang. Ia benar-benar merasa memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Ibu Kyuhyun yang sangat baik, Ahra yang ramah, dan Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun yang membuatnya merasa bahagia.

"Sungmin, apa kau tahu? Kyuhyun setiap hari selalu menceritakan tentang mu..." ujar ibu Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan senyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. benarkah?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Ya, dia bilang kau sangat manis," jawab Nyonya Cho.

Sungmin memerah. Ia merasa pipinya memerah.

"Ibu..." geram Kyuhyun.

"Dia bilang kau sangat baik dan juga polos. Seperti kelinci, dia bilang dia sangat gemas pada mu," sahut Ahra semakin memanaskan keduanya. Bukan hanya Sungmin yang merasakan pipinya yang memanas, Kyuhyun juga merasakannya, ia benar-benar merasa malu.

"Kyuhyun bilang kau juga pintar menangkap apa yang dia ajarkan, makanya ia semangat kalau mengajari mu."

"Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kau benar-benar asik diajak bicara."

"Sudahlah ibu, langsung saja. Sungmin-ah, kau tahu? Kyuhyun sering sekali berteriak di kamarnya kalau ia merindukan mu. Dan.. dia sangat menyukai mu. Hahahahaha!" Sungmin memerah, semakin memerah. Detak jantungnya benar-benar cepat, apalagi mendengar ucapan Ahra yang terakhir.

_Dia sangat menyukai mu.._

_Kyuhyun.. menyukai ku?_

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan meggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyukainya.

.

.

.

Mereka mendorong sepeda yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Sungmin dari ibu Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Awalnya Sungmin menolak mati-matian hadiah dari ibu Kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi ibu Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin harus menerimanya.

Dan mereka belum bicara apapun semenjak kejadian di meja makan itu. Bahkan saat mereka tak sengaja bertatapan mata, pasti keduanya langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan gugup.

Namun, Kyuhyun tetap saja mengantar Sungmin pulang. Dan sekarang sudah jam 9 malam.

"Hm.. Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. Sontak Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya karna tak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum selembut itu padanya.

"Ah, aku belum memberikan kado untuk mu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah.."

Namun sudah pasti Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan membuka kotak itu.

Dan ada sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan memasangkan jam tangan berwarna hitam itu di tangannya. Sesaat Sungmin tertegun karna hal yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun... dan selamat tahun baru, Lee Sungmin..."

Sungmin tersenyum sambil memandangi jam tangan hitam yang sudah menghiasi tangan kanannya. Lalu mengangguk. "Selamat tahun baru juga, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Itu.. yang dikatakan ibu ku dan _nuna_ saat di meja makan..."

"Ah itu..." Sungmin merona saat perkataan ibu Kyuhyun dan Ahra kembali terlintas. Dan sialnya jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak cepat.

"Ming..."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Kini Kyuhyun tengah memandangnya, menguncinya dalam tatapan intens penuh kelembutan itu. Sungmin ingin memutuskan kontak mata mereka, namun hatinya tak bisa berbohong, ia suka semuanya, ia suka saat matanya bertemu dengan mata obsidian Kyuhyun.

Detik berikunya, yang Sungmin bisa lakukan hanya membulatkan matanya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat saat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok tangga dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun menciumnya!

Saat itu, Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, sangat kencang! Pipinya memanas, dan di hatinya seperti ada banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, namun ia tak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. Sehingga Sungmin dapat merasakan napas Kyuhyun dari jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Ming..."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya karna Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Bolehkah.. aku mencium mu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dan saat itu Sungmin benar-benar menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibir mereka, namun kali ini dengan berani, Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Sungmin dengan penuh kelembutan, dan untuk meresapi rasa manis yang ada pada bibir Sungmin.

Mereka berdua begitu menikmati ciuman itu.

Ciuman pertama bagi mereka.

Bahkan sangkin menikmatinya, mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa sepeda yang mereka bawa sudah jatuh sampai ke dasar tangga. Berdoa saja semoga sepeda itu masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

TBC.

.

.

.

Saya datang membawa twoshoot gaje hehehehe. Harusnya saya bawa update tapi malah bikin ff baru, timpuk aja gapapa:(

Maaf ya kalo ff ini gajelas dan ga dapat feelnya, karena saya ngetiknya di tengah kegalauan, kekesalan, kegundahan akan... yeah kalian pasti tau lah ya.

Yang jelas, sepandai-pandainya tupai berlari pasti akan jatuh juga kan? Dan.. ga mungkin kan di dunia ini terus-terusan ada badai? Badai pasti berlalu~ dan Tuhan juga ga mungkin ngasih cobaan kalo kita ga mampu ngelewatinnya kan? Makanya, kita semua harus semangat!

Sampai berjumpa di chapter depan~


End file.
